Южный любовь
by dimkasgal4ever
Summary: This it the spin off to the Southern Belle. Must read Southern Belle to understand this.
1. I really miss you Miranda Lambert

_**Okay, this the first chapter of Southern Love!**_

_**P.S. I need ten reviews before the next update!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Dimitri Point of View**

I wanted to run. Wanted to cry, scream, hug her, kiss her, anything. I jerked my head anywhere but them, needing some relief. I always thought Rose would be mine. And I guess that's why in some way I had this huge weight taken off my shoulders when Drake died. I know that's horrible but at that point I knew I had another chance with Roza, now? No, I shouldn't have left her after Drakes death, if I continued on on the what if's I might never finish. I gulped down un-cried tears and turned around. Lissa was obviously looking for Rose. I point Lissa to her, Lissa eyes lit up as she hurried toward her. I watched them exchange happy hugs as I took my place along the wall.

I have no idea how much time passed. Hours for all I know. I was lost in sweet memories, some with my family, some when I was in school, and a lot with Roza. But someone soon brought me back to harsh reality.

"Hey, stranger," A very sweet southern accent spoke to me. Carrie, sweet, sweet Carrie. When I met her at Drakes funeral we stayed in touch and even dated for a few months but I just couldn't give it my all. She made my happy, just not like Rose did. I just couldn't get over Roza.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked. We broke up a little of two months ago, but we still called and talked to each other multiple times a week. She understood that I was never getting over Rose and was really just a rebound. But the feeling was mutual. Carrie was also still hung up on a past love, Brice. I could tell by the way her eyes lit up when she talked about him. She looks exactly how I feel when I think about Roza. She and Brice had dated for four add years, all the way through high school when one day he just left. He was apparently a year older than her and as soon as his senior year was over, he left her high and dry. I have no idea why, neither does she. She bumped into him about six month prior to meeting me and well let's say she watched his perfect love life with the one person she hated. She even went to their wedding, crying the entire time but still there. It upset me to think that someone would leave such a sweet, kind woman like Carrie.

"Oh, God's been good to me, I can't complain, yourself?"

I shrugged not wanting to lie.

"Dimitri, what's up? Something is bothering you pretty bad, I can tell." She told me up front.

I nodded in Rose and Raven direction, I could see her heart breaking for me.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," She then hugged me. I hugged her back, needing it. She pulled back and for the first time, I noticed what she was wearing. A long white dress, the only glitter was on the edge of the sweetheart neckline and under the breast area. You could see her curves but it wasn't tight but rather free flowing. Her blond hair was done in a complicated bun, curly pieces of hair falling here and there. A braided piece circled the outside of the entire bun. She was stunning, but nothing compared to Rose. She was tall - probably 5'11 or 6 foot even with large green eyes, dark eyelashes framing them. She could easily make a living as a model with her slim built, she could almost pass for a Moroi minus the long lean muscles you could see in her shoulders and arms which determined her as a Dhampire.

"You look amazing by the way," I told her. She blushed and smiled in thanks. We just stood for a while not saying much just watching. She grabbed my hand and let me to the bar.

"You sir, need to loosen up," She grinned.

"I can't, I'm guarding."

She rolled her eyes and waved around the room.

"Do you realize you are in a room full of armed and ready Dhampirs?" She reached down and hitched up her dress, showing me a stake lethal and ready on her thigh. I just can't help to think that she'd have trouble getting it out. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win. In some ways Carries was like Rose, and in others they were so opposite it was unreal. I sat in the bar stool next to her.

"Coors light." She ordered. The guy probably wasn't from around here and asked.

"A wine for you little lady?" He was hitting on her.

"In case you were referring to man beside me, I ordered a Coors Light, not a wine. Don't confuse the two." She shot him down pretty hard but I had to hold in laughter. Moments like that when she made me think of Rose, who was probably talking with Lissa in Raven embrace. The thought made my stomach churn and I had to resist the urge to turn around look.

"What'd you gonna get? If you don't order, I will for you and you might not like it," She told me. I grinned and ordered a glass of Brandy. She wrinkled her nose and the Brandy, guess she didn't like Brandy either. Rose doesn't either, nor does Lissa or Mia I noted. Weird.

Soon I was on my second glass, then my third, then forth and so on. And then Carrie and I were dancing and I kissed her. Carried looked gorgeous or maybe it was Rose. Or maybe neither one of them. The woman was six foot or so with a white dress. She had Roza's hair and face but with green eyes. I don't know what drink I was but I knew that the awful gaping hole I was feeling beforehand had faded to a mere throbbing. I slurred my next order to bartender when someone came behind me and grabbed me.

"Dimitri, that's enough. We need to go, now." It was the woman was green eyes and my Roza's face. Maybe she wore contacts.

"Okay, Roza." I didn't even know if it was Roza but more I studied her the more she looked like Roza.

"Dimitri, c'mon," A different voice said this time. I turned to look at a smaller short woman with a really bold red dress on. For some reason my heart sped up. My brain wasn't processing as quickly as it should. Then I realized this was my Roza. The other woman wasn't Roza. This was her. I didn't fight either one of them as the walked me toward the door. I could walk on my own just not a straight line. My Roza said to the other woman….Carrie I think her name was.

"I've got this, go back inside."

Roza put me in the backseat and buckled me then walked around the drivers side. Before I knew it we were at the hotel. I don't how we got here so fast but we did. Everything was fuzzy as it was but things were getting really blurry now. Rose came around and helped me out. I basically collapsed on her, resting my cheek on the top of her head. She smelt amazing I might add. That thing happened again where time seemed to blur and within seconds we were at my room. She opened the door. How did she get the key? I was too tired to ask question. She laid me down on the bed. She sat on the edge beside me. I took her in. Her red dress was slightly wrinkled from the dancing, her curls had gone a but flat and her makeup smeared a bit but she was still a heavenly sight. She brushed my hair back and I felt a lazy grin spread over my face. I was going to regret this…well maybe not.

"Goodnight Dimitri," She whispered.

"IloveyouRoza," I slurred. She just merely nodded, turned off the light as I fell into the darkness.


	2. Author's Note!

_**Sorry, for the tease but let's make sure everyone is well aware that I need ten reviews for every chapter before I will update, this counts for Southern Love also! I'm keeping my words on this! Just so you know! **_

_**P.S. dear Cat, I don't do any sort of non-country songs plus I'm not a Justin Bieber fan, sorry but thank you anyhow! I like all the other ideas though!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_


	3. Wild one Faith Hill

_**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I will be giving a few shout outs for some of my reviewers so don't skip this and see if you're included!**_

_**AmieeIvashkov - Thank you for you're honest opinion but as I told you before, I ask for reviews because first off it's like publishing a book that no one enjoys, makes no sense. I ask for reviews because I like to know that my readers or the majority are finding this a pleasurable story. **_

_**JessisGurl - I do **__**not**__** appreciate the review, if you care to criticize me, explain your reasoning. I will **__**not**__** allow flames with out a reasonable argument. **_

_**FUNNY - Thank you so much! You and Juju76 made my day!**_

_**Juju76 - I couldn't ask for a more loyal fan! Thank you!**_

_**Thank you everyone else who reviewed, as each one counted! Keeping reviewing ;)**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Dimitri Point of View**

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I sat up slowly allowing everything to focus before attempting to stand upright.

I barely remembered last night. All I remembered was drink after drink, Rose and Carrie. I looked next to me to see a empty bed, but Carrie sleeping on the couch against the wall. I felt bad. She was still in her dress, her once perfect bun, ruined. Her makeup was smudged and mascara rivers on her cheeks. I slowly got to my feet, the world tilting around me. I grabbed the bed frame, steadying myself. I opened the small fridge and gulping the icy water. I sat back down and tried to recall the night.

First there was Rose and Raven kissing, then there was Carrie and I talking against the wall. Then there was drinks, then dancing and then more drinks. I vaguely remember Rose bringing me to the hotel and her laying me down to sleep. I remember saying something but I can't remember exactly what, which frustrated me to no end.

I growled without realizing it, stirring Carrie but thankfully it not wake her. I stood up feeling much better after chugging water. I walk over to Carrie, scooping her in my arms and laying her in my bed, she mumbled incoherently as I picked her up and walked the three feet to the bed. I covered her in the blankets and turned to shower.

After stripping my clothing I step into the hot shower. I let the hot water run on my for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of my muscles relaxing. Soon enough, I washed my body and hair and stepped out of the shower, towel drying myself and wrapping my towel around me. The bathroom was foggy. I whipped my hand across the steamy mirror so I could see myself. I had slight dark circles under my eyes, my face pale under my tan. I looked older than 28, more like 30 or so. I honestly never really cared too much about my looks but that didn't mean I wanted to look twice my age. I was still lean and muscular, no doubt but I something about me seemed off. Five years ago, I looked happy and in love. That makes sense since that's exactly what I was then. I missed those days. I missed being able to call Rose mine and call her Roza without her sneering at me or yelling at me not to call her that. I remember a time when her eyes would light up at my nickname for her. I even miss her damned nickname for me _Comrade. _Even though on my dying deathbed would I never admit I actually liked it.

I sighed and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom with still just a towel on. I was expecting Carrie to still be asleep when I realized she wasn't here. But there was a note, laying beside breakfast.

_Dimitri, _

_I'm sorry if invaded your space by staying with you last night but I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. You got pretty drunk last night. I don't know if you remember or not but you were having some pretty bad dreams last night. I swear all I did was hold and you and after they stopped I slept on the couch. Hope you forgive me, _

_Carrie_

I read her elegant handwriting. She was an amazing person honestly. I would have to thank her and tell her I wasn't mad. But I put that aside and got dressed jean shorts and a simple tee shirt. I had my stake on my belt loop, perfectly hidden. I pulled back my hair at the nap of my neck. I grabbed the bagel and another water and ran out the door to meet Lissa and hoping to see Rose today, wanting to find out what the hell I said.

I found Lissa talking with Christian over breakfast. Lissa's eyes darted to me, she gave me a small smile.

"Morning, Dimitri," She greeted politely. I nodded and sat beside them, Christian nodded at me.

"Good morning, Princess," I replied. They continued talking. They were going to tell Rose today that they were engaged and they wanted to her to come to Court for a month or two to help with the planning a such. Hopefully, she'd come. After they both finished eating we left the bed and breakfast to head out to Rose's ranch.

I got in the drivers seat, the rest of the gang left last night apparently, back to Court. Thus leaving only Lissa, Christian, me and two other Guardians whom I didn't know very well. I pulled out in the SUV. I swear this town didn't have a damned straight road. They were all windy and narrow, twisting at all odd angles. This one thing I did miss though, straight roads. I pulled up to the gates of the Ranch. I heard Lissa step out and scan the ID card, the gates slowly parted open. I drove them, trying to avoid the pot holes. We pulled up to the Manner as they called. I saw Rose in the closest corral. She was on a white horse with spots of brown and black all over. She was really fast and Rose had a determined look on her face.

I parked the SUV and stepped out on the packed ground. Rose seemed to realize we were here and jerked her horse to a stop. The horse skittered to a halt immediately, Rose had trained it very well. Rose dismounted from the horse and came toward us wiping sweat off her brow and smile on her face.

"Hey y'all, I wasn't expecting y'all for a while, so I terribly sorry for the stench," She grinned and at that Christian made a dramatic seen of holding his nose and wafting the air around him, I rolled my eyes the immaturity. Rose rolled her eyes also and Lissa just shook her head.

"C'mon, let's go on the porch. I'll grab a pitcher of sweet tea," She said sweetly, her boots clicking on the wooden porch. Did I mention I adore that accent of hers so much? It wasn't too strong but still there, it was so cute.

We all took a seat in one of the many seat on the porch. Three white rocking chair and four porch chairs and one swing spread out on the wrap around porch. The whole house looked right out of a picture perfect southern TV show. It was cute, I understand why Rose loved it here so much.

Speaking of the devil, she walks out balancing four glass cups and a full glass pitcher, that's talent. I help set it all down. She each fills a glass for each of us and then pouring one for herself.

Lissa rocking back in the rocking chair and took a deep breath, Rose stood there standing wait for the news.

"Rose, we need to you something," Lissa said. Rose's stance tense, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

Christian smiled and they both said at the same time.

"We're engaged."

Rose dropped the glass cup, it shattering everywhere. Lissa was a bit shocked but Rose squealed and hugged Lissa, whom was still sitting. Lissa stood and they squealed together and a hugged each other. I chuckled at their girlie, very girlie reactions.

"I'm so happy for you Lis!"

"Thank you!"

Rose and even hugged Christian when he stood up.

"Now, firecrotch, lemme clear this, ever, ever, _ever_ hurt her in anyway shape or form…well, fireballs when not keep me from killing you, understand?"

Christian laughed but understood the seriousness of the threat and was well aware that Rose doesn't make empty threats. Thus, I know from personal account. They all sat down again and here was the if-y part.

"Well, that was just part of it," Lissa started, looking nervous.

"We'd like that have the wedding on the Ranch, with you permission," Christian finished.

Wait, what?

I thought they had said they wanted Rose to go to Court for the wedding. That took me by surprise.

Oh, God.

She seemed to seriously think about it for a few moments.

Then a grin replaced the thoughtful look.

"Sure, why not."


End file.
